Una Ficticia Realidad
by If I Never Knew You
Summary: Dos programas.Una Rivalidad y...Un crossover!, La comedia y el drama se encuentran de la manera mas loca al juntar a Mackenzie Falls y a Que Onda!, pero eso no es todo...
1. Un Que?

**Bien!, esta es mi primera historia, disfrútenla!. Sunny Entre Estrellas no me pertenece**

**

* * *

**

Una Ficticia Realidad

PV_S

Hoy, hoy es el día en el que grabaremos la antigua escena que propuse hace 2 meses y que nadie había descubierto hasta ahora. Todo parece ir bien, estaba diciendo mis líneas con mucha emoción y Tawni igual, a Zora le encantaba su papel, que es tan raro como ella. A Nico y Grady les encantaba poder tener chicas a su alcance aunque sea para una escena, y yo estaba muy feliz de que todos están felices. Mientras que grabábamos la escena oímos muchos gritos y llantos muy dramáticos que, increíble y raramente, provenían de la bodega de utilerías.

Cuando llegamos a la bodega nos sorprendimos de ver a Chastity sentada en el sillón con…CHAD!, ok, esto es más extraño que cuando Tawni se preocupó por algo!

Al parecer no se habían dado cuenta de que estábamos ahí, y escuchamos un pequeño pedazo de su conversación:

-Pero…No puedo!-Dijo Chastity en un tono de mucho de sufrimiento y volteando su cabeza hacia la derecha muy dramáticamente

-Por favor!-Dijo Chad en un tono muy de Mackenzie, tomando la cara de Chastity entre sus manos y recorriéndolas hacia sus mejillas haciendo que lo volteara a ver, y si no me equivoco, están ensayando una escena.

-…sin ti…Falls seria…nada!- Dijo Chad volteando hacia la izquierda y ,obviamente, muy dramáticamente, mientras que Chastity hacia lo mismo ,sin quitar las manos de Chad de sus mejillas. Ok, no me equivoco y si están ensayando una escena, pero creo que me agrada ver el lado sentimental de Chad, un lado que solo muestra en su tonto papel de Mackenzie.

-Pero…- fue lo que alcanzo a decir Chastity en su papel de Chloe antes de que Chad rápidamente la volteara a ver y pusiera su dedo en sus labios, callándola diciendo –Shhh! No es momento de hablar- Hey! Eso fue lo que me dijo a mí para callarme, creo que ahora sé de donde lo sacó.

Después de eso Tawni soltó una gran carcajada que enserio me asusto, porque, por más que odie decirlo, estaba disfrutando la escena y Chad…si es un gran actor, pero solo se lo diría si quisiera que mis compañeros me digan tontera y media acerca de la rivalidad o que todo el elenco de Mackenzie Falls diga que aceptamos que son mejores que nosotros, lo cual, obviamente, no es cierto. Chad y Chastity saltaron del sillón inmediatamente después de la carcajadota de Tawni.

-¿Que hacen aquí?- dije muy amable hasta que a Tawni se le ocurrió decir:

-Si! ¿¡Qué están haciendo USTEDES aquí? Si su estudio está al otro lado de los Estudios, como pueden estar AQUÍ ensayando una escena?, si en cualquier parte que la ensayen les va salir tan horrible como siempre y…- Tuve que cortar el largo discurso de Tawni sobre qué rayos estaban haciendo ellos aquí, con una mirada que decía: ''YA CALLATE!'', y Tawni se calló. Entonces dije:

-ok! Solo díganos que hacen aquí ensayando una escena- Dije muy calmada, y esta vez pare a Tawni antes de que nos diera otro discurso, con una cara que decía: ''NO DIGAS NADA!''.

-Ohh, eso…amm…pues, verán…- Fue lo que dijo Chastity antes de que Chad la interrumpiera diciendo:

-El Señor Cóndor nos pidió que hiciéramos un crossover entre los dos programas-Fue lo que, muy tranquilo, dijo Chad.

Punto de vista de Tawni

Un crossover! Enserio? Supongo que el Señor Cóndor ya se dio cuenta de la rivalidad entre los dos programas y que un drama y una comedia es como poner a dos peces beta en una pecera! No estoy diciendo que ellos son mejores que nosotros, obviamente, solo que odio a Mackenzie Falls al igual que todo mi elenco, incluyendo a Sonny, aunque no me he acostumbrado a que es parte del elenco, claro que sigo siendo la más graciosa y bonita de todos!

-Estas bromeando cierto?- dije en un tono de…amm…pues…mi corazón palpitaba muy rápido y según lo que me dijo Zora eso significa que…me estoy… preocupando? Oh no! ME ESTOY PREOCUPANDO!, tengo que terminar con esto AHORA!.

-No- Fue lo único que dijo Chad antes de que yo gritara y saliera corriendo a quejarme con Marshall, y espero que me dé una explicación razonable a todo esto!

PV_C

-Adónde va?- dije muy despreocupado, ya que CHAD DYLAN COOPER, EL MEJOR ACTOR DE NUESTRA GENERACION no puede preocuparse por un Qué Onda! Y menos por una rubiecita obsesionada con la moda

-Pues, conociendo a Tawni, debe ir con Marshall a quejarse- Me dijo Sonny muy dulce, demasiado dulce!, mientras que a los otros Que Onda! parecía que les faltaba el aire.

-Oh! Y…que te parece la idea del crossover?- le pregunte, pero conociéndola, de seguro le parece bien porque con ella podemos ''crear vínculos y practicar los valores de tolerancia, respeto y amistad'

Mico y Freidie, o como sea que se llamen!, comían algo, que creo que era una galleta, que les dio Mora para calmarse,, si es que así se llama, se ven muy felices, pero sé que muy pronto pasaría algo malo relacionado con ellos y la galleta que comen

-Pues, siento que con ella podemos crear vínculos entre todos, trabajar en equipo, y practicar valores como tolerancia, respeto y amistad. Así que me parece bien-Me dijo Sonny. Sabía que iba a decir eso!

-Como la vez que fuimos de campamento?- Cuando dije eso me tuve que aguantar la risa si no quería que la pequeña diva se pusiera como una loca a hablar de cosas que no entiendo.

-Si!- Después pensó sobre lo que dijo-…o algo así…pero esta vez las cosas tienen que salir bien si queremos seguir en nuestros programas- Bueno, hay que aceptar que tenía razón.

Mico y Freidie empezaron a correr por toda la bodega de gritando: ''AHHH! PICA!''

Yo me asuste, pero Sonny no parecía preocupada, más bien tenía una expresión en la cara que decía: ''QUE HICIERON AHORA?'', Wow! Esa chica usa mucho las expresiones faciales!

-Les dije que la había probado antes, pero no en seres humanos, Así que es su culpa por confiar en mí y en mi ''Galleta Súper Picante''!- Dijo Mora gritándoles a Mico y Freidie mientras seguían corriendo.

Wow!, la niña es más rara de lo que me imaginaba! Y Mico y Freidie mucho más tontos de lo que pensé!

-Nos hubieras dicho el nombre de esa cosa antes de comérnosla!-Dijeron Mico y Freidie. Casi no se les entendía por qué tenían la lengua lastimada por el picante, pero hay que aceptar que tenían razón, pero, a quien no se le ocurre preguntar que es antes de comerse algo?, bueno, creo que a Mico y a Freidie, Después salieron corriendo gritando ''AGUA!'', Mora solo negó con la cabeza

-Entonces en que la habías probado?- No es que quisiera saber, pero me entro la curiosidad –En animales?-

-No- Me contesto Mora muy tranquila

-Plantas?- Pregunte muy serio pero sabiendo que no lo pudo haber hecho, aunque tuvo que, por qué era lo único que quedaba.

-No- Me dijo muy misteriosamente con una sonrisa maligna caminando hacia atrás desapareciendo entre unas sombras que no había visto antes, ok, si es rara

Chastity estaba parada a un lado de las galletas, si es que eso son, se alejó lentamente y salió de la bodega, iba a hacer lo mismo, pero la pequeña diva interrumpió mi acción

-Y…? , volviendo al tema, que estaban haciendo tú y Chastity ensayando una escena aquí- Me dijo Sonny muy dulce

-Oh!, eso,…si, es una escena del crossover-le dije muy tranquilo

* * *

**Bien, que tal?, Comenten, critiquen, den su opinión.**

**Todos tienen derecho a expresarse!**


	2. Hueco, Huecote, Huequito

Hola!, Aqui esta el nuevo episodio, Disfrutenlo!

* * *

PV_S

-No crees que es muy dramática?- Le conteste tranquila

-Ahhh! Lo siento, como querías que fuera, señorita Ciudad Risas?- Dijo en un típico tono, odio ese tono, después de eso sigue una pelea y luego otra platica tranquila que acaba en otra pelea y lo mismo hasta que uno de los dos se vaya, así es incluso por el teléfono!

-No lo sé, más gracioso!-Dije un poco alterada

-Pues escribe el libreto tu entonces!- Me contesto, ok, esto es la guerra!

-Pues lo hare- Dije dando un paso al frente

-Bien!- Me dijo dando un paso al frente, pero ya estábamos demasiado cerca, tanto que podía sentir su respiración, y así de cerca podría hacer una tontería como perderme en sus ojos, otra vez!, así que detuve la pelea

-Y porque hicieron el libreto sin consultarnos?- Pregunte en un tono dulce tomando pasos hacia atrás

-Pues lo hicimos para que el episodio se viera bien y no fracasara más de lo que lo que lo va a hacer por el simple hecho de que ustedes están en el- Me contesto fingiendo dulzura

-Así que tú crees que el episodio fracasara porque yo y mi elenco estamos en él?, pues crees mal, porque el episodio tendrá más éxito del que piensas!- Le dije tomando otro paso hacia adelante.

-Exacto!- Se me hizo raro escuchar a Chad aceptando que se equivoco

-Por qué el episodio tendrá más éxito porque yo y mi elenco estamos en él y Mackenzie Falls hizo el libreto!- Ahora no me sorprende.

-Bien-Le grite tomando otro paso al frente

-Bien- Me dijo tomando un paso atrás

-Adiós- Le dije tomando un paso atrás, pero me pegue en la pared-Ouch?- dije, ya que no me dolió el golpe, pero me sentí mareada y caía al suelo sin poder evitarlo, lo veía demasiado cerca cuando pare, algo me estaba sosteniendo, mire hacia arriba tratando de ver lo que me sostenía, pero me topé con dos ojos azules, dos hermosos ojos azules, me estaba perdiendo en ellos muy rápidamente cuando empezaron a moverse y se descubrió la cara de nadie menos que Chad Dylan Cooper…Chad Dylan Cooper?…CHAD!

Detuvo mi caída, Aww!, creo que hay que aceptar que puede mostrar su lado bueno en algunas ocasiones, suerte que ese lado estaba presente cuando me iba a caer!, pero sigo sin creerlo, y al parecer el sí, porque tiene una de esas sonrisas de Chad Dylan Cooper en su cara, sin embargo no se ha movido, por lo que yo sigo en sus brazos, esto se está poniendo incómodo.

Después de lo que fue menos de medio minuto me soltó y yo me pare bien, pero yo sentí eso como horas, la verdad ni siquiera sé cómo cuanto lo sentí, extraño…tal vez…si…no…tal vez. Claro…eso fue!, es extraño que Chad haga algo lindo por alguien y me tarde mucho en analizar la situación!, mi ingenio es increíble!

-Y…?, estas bien?-Me pregunto

-Si…Gracias- Dije algo apenada, trate de no mostrarlo mucho, porque sabía que si lo hacía me iba a poner más roja que el labial más rojo de Tawni!...aunque…eso es…imposible.

-No es nada- me contesto muy dulce con una sonrisa y yo me sentí en las nubes con esas palabras, aunque no sé porque…tal vez…no…es porque jamás había oído a Chad decirme ''de nada'' sin mencionar que lo hizo por alguna otra razón

PV_C

Su tierna sonrisa, la manera en la que se sonroja y sus enormes ojos color marrón, es simplemente perfecta!, No que!, No!Pero, Yo, Solo, Ah! Ok, Solo rebobinemos mis pensamientos:

La manera en la se sonroja, acaso ha pensado en evitarlo?, Esos ojos, Marrón al igual que su cabello, no resaltarían si no fuera por su gran tamaño, y su sonrisa, Wow!, esa chica tiene una boca muy grande!, junto con sus labios…me imagino como seria besarla…No!, Que?, Pero!, Yo solo; Sabes que Chad? Qué? Olvídalo! Bien! No, eso solo lo haces con la chica de tus sueños Chaddy! Qué? Solo Olvídalo!

–Sabía que si te lastimabas iba a ser el primer sospechoso y tus compañeros locos me iban a comer vivo- Dije sacudiéndome el polvo que todos dicen que es invisible, pero sigue estando ahí! Perfecto Chaddy, solo le dices algo feo, te engañas a ti mismo, y ocultas tus sentimientos, Que gran Plan! Tu Cállate!

PV_S

-Si, como sea!- Dije saliendo de mis sueños de día, Chad miraba algo en el suelo con una cara rara

Cuando vi lo que estaba viendo, me di cuenta que era un pedazo de pared delgado que cayó de esta cuando la golpee.

-Wow, tienes una cabeza muy fuerte!, Me pregunto si tienes algo en ella-Dijo Chad y yo lo golpee en el brazo – Shhh!, esa pequeña grieta llevaba mil años en la pared!-le dije mientras levantaba el pedazo y me daba cuenta de que en la pared había un pequeño agujero. Mire a Chad y él me miro a mí, supuse que había visto el hueco. Me acerque a él y empecé a rascar, y el hueco se hacía más grande.

-Pero ahora la ''grieta'' es un hueco-Me dijo Chad viendo el hueco

-Huequito-Lo corregí sin dejar de rascar, el me rodo los ojos, esos hermosos ojos azules…que estás diciendo Sonny!, no sus ojos son horribles! Si, si eso son

-Qué rayos estás haciendo, Monroe?-Me dijo sin moverse, parecía sorprendido de lo que había en la pared, claro a cualquier persona normal le sorprendería ver un hueco en la pared que se hizo por un golpe con la cabeza…por lo que a Zora no le sorprendería

-Te juro que no lo sé- Le dije a Chad sin dejar de rascar

-Ahhh!- grite muy asustada, porque de pronto el huequito se convirtió en huecote, mucho más grande que el huequito.

-Wow Monroe! Ahora podemos ver atraves de la pared- Dijo Chad, no espera…QUE!

-QUE?- corrí hacia la pared y efectivamente, podía ver el otro lado de la pared, -Que pared tan defectuosa!- Exclame

-Claro, échale la culpa a la pared!, Ahora solo falta saber qué es lo que vemos-Dijo Chad apareciendo de la nada a un lado de mí.

-Ahhh!-Grite retirándome de la pared

PV_C

-Ya deja de gritar Monroe!- Le dije a Sonny apartándome de la pared

-Lo siento, es que el hueco me pone nerviosa!- Me contesto haciendo una cara de preocupación y sentándose en el sillón mordiéndose las uñas, acaso no sabe que el esmalte le puede hacer daño?, se podría enfermar de intoxicación!...digo, no es que me importe, ella solo es una Qué Onda!...con un lindo cabello y…que estoy diciendo?, No!, su cabello es horrible, sí, eso es

- Ve el lado bueno, de algo tiene que servir tener un hueco en la pared- Le dije tratando de tranquilizarla, porque me estaban asustando las caras que le hacía al hueco, aunque, la verdad, yo no le hallo ningún lado bueno a tener un agujero en la pared

-Al menos tenemos que saber que hay al otro lado-Dije acercándome al hueco tratando de ver que había

–Pues, no se puede ver muy bien, pero creo que es la oficina de Marshall- Sonny hizo una cara de '' Y ESO QUE?'' cuando dije eso, después vi con atención dentro del hueco, me voltee a ella y le dije casi gritando –Y Marshall esta con el Señor Cóndor y mi director!-Esta vez salto del sillón y se acercó al hueco corriendo a ver dentro de él, yo me aparte y después de unos minutos en los que presto mucha atención al hueco me miro.

-Es cierto, y están diciendo algo del crossover- Dijo ella

-Que fue lo que dijeron?-Le pregunte acercándome a ella

-No mucho, solo que va a ser un especial de una hora y que será grabado en el set de Mack Falls, y que lo tendremos que grabar en dos semanas, y que será un éxito combinar un drama y una comedia, y que nosotros tendremos que llevar puesto el uniforme de Mackenzie Falls, y que van a cambiar el guion del episodio-

- Y según tu eso no es mucho- Le dije- Algo más?- pregunte sarcásticamente.

- Y que Chloe sufrió un accidente en las cascadas- Ok, creo que ahora si es todo.

-Un accidente?-Pregunte, porque hace una semana Portlyn sufrió un accidente en globo, la antepasada Mackenzie resulto herido en una pelea de esgrima, y para el guion de la siguiente semana se tiene programado una caída de 15 metros de Trevor.

- Si, lo sufre paseando con Mackenzie por las cascadas, porque el medio hermano de Mackenzie, que no sé cómo se llama, le hace eso a Chloe, porque sabe que es lo que más le dolería a Mackenzie. Sabes, a veces pienso que tu programa, por ser tan dramático, es bueno- Me dijo Sonny, bien, 1° Se llama Devon y 2° ¡Todo el mundo sabe eso!

-Oh!, bien,… supongo que deberíamos tapar ese hueco o huecote o huequito con algo- Le dije señalando el hueco.

-Sí, creo que deberíamos hacer eso-Me contesto

PV_S

Me dirigí al hueco o huecote o huequito, lo que sea!, y me di cuenta que era muy sencillo taparlo, solo tenía que mojar papel y ponerlo en el hueco, claro que eso solo iba a durar un una semana, si tenemos suerte, duraría más si no tuviéramos frutas voladoras. Traje papel, lo moje, y lo estaba colocando cuando:

-Ahhh!, no es justo!- Grito Tawni entrando a la bodega y sentándose en el sillón. Yo la voltee a ver

-Que sucede Tawni, ya no tienes cacao-moca-cacao?, Zora te escondió 3 en los ductos de ventilación- Dije eso y volví a pegar papel

-No, no es…QUE! Tendré una pequeña larga charla con Zora después de esto…volviendo al tema, los camerinos que utilizaremos son los de Qué Onda!, pero tengo que compartir mi camerino con Portlyn!, no es justo!, ella piensa que el labial moca-cacao-moca es mejor que el cacao-moca-cacao! Y su ropa no cabe en mi guardarropa, lo tengo lleno!, y el tuyo también!-Tawni dijo eso sufriendo como una niña pequeña, pero es cierto, mi guardarropa está lleno de su ropa, por eso le pido a Zora queme la acomode en los ductos

- Lo siento por ti Tawni, ósea que vas a compartir nuestro camerino con Portlyn?-

-SI! Ahhh!-Tawni sentó en el sillón y puso una cara de perrito enojado

-Entonces, donde voy a estar yo?- le pregunte a Tawni

-Con Portlyn en los ductos con Zora!,-Tawni seguía sufriendo, pobre, pero yo no hallo diferencias entre cacao-moca-cacao y moca-cacao-moca, claro que solo se lo diría si quisiera terminar sorda, lo cual no quiero

-Y yo?-pregunto Chad

-Con Nico y Grady!- Dijo Tawni

-Y Chastity?-Pregunte yo

-Conmigo y… Penélope!- creo que no debí preguntar eso.

-Y Ferguson?-pregunto Chad

- El estará con Skyler en tu camerino! - Dijo Tawni

-Ahhh! No es justo! Y… Que hace un hueco en la pared?- Pregunto Tawni, Ups, olvide seguirlo tapando

-O, eso,…digamos que en una de nuestras Bien, Bien, Adiós, Adiós peleas…- Dijo Chad

-Me pegue con la pared y la grieta que estaba ahí se convirtió en huequito, después le rasque y se convirtió en un…Huecote- Dije tratando de lucir inocente, pero con la mirada que me dio Tawni creo que no lo logre.

-Con lo que llegamos a la conclusión de que hiciste un agujero en la pared- Dijo Tawni resumiendo el tema

-Huequito…pero si-Dije con una carita con la que intente que Tawni no me dijera nada más, ni a mí ni a mi huequito, o hueco o huecote lo que sea que sea!

-Huequito?, Sonny se puede ver el otro lado de la pared!-Me contesto Tawni, bueno, hay que aceptar que tiene razón…

-Entonces es un hueco…te-Dije inflando mis cachetes en el ''te''

-Por cierto que hay detrás de la pared?- Pregunto Tawni

-La oficina de Marshall-Contesto Chad

-Oh!...creo que ahora podremos vivir en Tawnilandia…jajá…-Dijo Tawni en un tono malicioso, supongo que ya supero lo del camerino, pero no lo de Tawnilandia

* * *

Y? Que tal?, espero les haya gustado!, El Crossover no tardara, jijiji, Bye!


	3. Lo que se dijo se lamenta!

**Bien, Ya vamos en episodio 3!, Sunny Entre Estrellas No Me pertenece, ya se, parezco disco rayado, pero hay que respetar los derechos de Copyright, Disfruten la historia!**

* * *

Chapter 3

PV_C

-No Tawni, no podemos dejar que nadie sepa lo del hueco, y mucho menos Nico, Grady o Zora!, Le dijo Sunny a Tawni, ah!, con que así se llamaban, no Mico, Freidie o Mora!

-Porque No?-Pregunto Tawni con una cara de perrito triste y una voz entrecortada, como cuando se queja, que para mí es todo el tiempo!

-Porque si quieres conservar tu trabajo, será mejor que no lo vea nadie, porque el chisme llegara hasta el Señor Cóndor, y él se enojara de daño de la estructura de los estudios. Nico y Grady son capaces de romper toda la pared y Zora podría hacer una cosa rara con el hueco,…y no dudaría en pensar que con Zora alguno de tus cosméticos podría resultar lastimado en ese hueco- Sonny dijo eso ultimo murmurando, pero como estaba sentado a un lado de ella en el sillón la pude oír, y honestamente, yo pienso lo mismo

PV_T

-Qué?- Pregunte yo, Sonny murmuro algo, pero no lo pude oír

-Nada- Me contesto ella con su voz aguda, sé que está mintiendo, pero lo que sea!

-, Si lo que sea! Cierto, y…con que lo estás tapando?-Pregunte al ver papel higiénico mojado o eso creo

-Oh!, esto, es papel mojado para tapar el hueco, pero es temporal, solo mientras le decimos a Marshall y se tape el hueco- Me contesto ella, no es justo!

-Ósea que si le podemos decirle a Marshall, pero no a quien yo quiero!-Me queje

-Tawni, le tenemos que decir a Marshall si queremos tapar ese hueco bien, aparte, a quien le quieres decir?-Me pregunto ella, ups, creo que eso no lo había pensado

-Pues…no se-Respondí

-Exacto!, ahora seguiré tapando- Me dijo, se levantó del sillón y empezó a pegar el papel en el hueco –Ya está!, Aquí nada paso!- Dijo Sonny pegando el papel que faltaba –Y tú, no puedes decir nada a nadie sobre el hueco!- Dijo Sonny mirando a Chad, tiene razón!, si no seremos el hazme reír de los estudios por tener un hueco en la bodega de utilerías y…el Señor Cóndor se…podría enterar, creo que si deberíamos guardar el secreto

-Está bien, de hecho, yo ya me voy- Dijo Chad levantándose del sillón y saliendo de la bodega

Sonny dio un pequeño suspiro

-Que tienes?- Pregunte

-Nada, solo que ya me imagino como nos ira con el crossover-Dijo Sonny fuera de sí viendo fijamente la puerta de la bodega, Sonny puede ser muy desconcentrada algunas veces, y lo peor de todo, es que ella no se da cuenta, y nosotros no sabemos en qué piensa cuando se desconcentra o no nos pone atención, ella jamás nos dice, pero sé que es en algún chico por la mirada que pone, mas no se quien…pero si sé que el primero en descartar es Chad, por cómo se llevan creo que es prácticamente imposible una relación amistosa estable, ellos son como amienemigos, lo cual es desesperante porque en sus peleas diarias se ve algún tipo de coqueteo, yo nunca se si es una pelea o una manera de coquetear! Pero Sonny siempre tiene sus pensamientos en algún lugar donde nadie puede llegar, ni siquiera ella, por eso jamás se da cuenta de lo distraída que es o cuando le gusta un chico, Cuando salió con James, por cierto la cita fue un total desastre, no quería aceptar el hecho, es una chica muy complicada!

Por unos minutos Sonny solo miraba la puerta de la bodega, y yo no hacía nada, había un total silencio que parecía como si estuviéramos en un funeral, hasta que:

-Hey, Chicas!- Grito Zora desde los ductos, unos ductos que yo no había visto

-Ahhh!-Sonny se espantó y cayo del sillón –Ouch- Dijo al levantarse –Zora?, que haces ahí?, yo no había visto esa salida de ductos-Dijo Sonny ya levantada

-Yo tampoco- Dije respondiendo a lo de los ductos

-Solo quería avisarles que Marshall viene para acá-Dijo Zora cerrando la ventana de los ductos

-Ah!, Tawni, el hueco!- Sonny reacciono rápido saliendo de su trance y me miro, después puso un mueble tapando el hueco, que ya estaba tapado, con papel de baño, pero ya estaba tapado!, es rara

Nico y Grady entraron todos mojados, no quiero saber porque, pero todo el estudio los vio correr gritando ''AHHH! PICA!'' por lo que me imagino que tomaron agua, o algo así…

De la nada la puerta del sarcófago de Zora se abrió y Zora salió de el con su serpiente mascota en el brazo, todos dimos un paso lejos de ella, yo di dos, porque, digo mírame!, pocos nacimos con el don de la belleza, y eso solo se da…pues…cuando naces!, por lo que debemos cuidarla, y una pequeña y tonta serpiente no va a detener mi misión de cuidado

Marshall entro con muchos papeles en la mano y se paró enfrente de nosotros, empezó a sonreír y hablo:

-Chicos…tendremos, por primera vez en el programa…un crossover!-Marshall dijo crossover un poco emocionado, pero todos ya lo sabíamos…

-Ya lo sabemos-Dijeron Nico y Grady

-Y es con Mackenzie Falls- Dijo Zora

-Como lo saben?-Pregunto Marshall

-Nos dijeron Chad y Chastity hoy en la mañana, después de grabar la escena de Sonny-Dije yo

-Pero apuesto a que no sabían esto: El Crossover es para el aniversario XII de los estudios Cóndor

Todos Nos miramos y asentimos

-Entonces que ya saben todo ya no hay mucho que explicar, a trabajar!, aquí están sus horarios y-Dijo Marshall pero Sunny lo interrumpió

-Pero nunca habíamos tenido horarios-

Es por que nunca habían tenido un crossover-Dijo Marshall en un tono duh –Ahora, los ensayos empiezan mañana, los quiero puntuales y listos para…trabajar?...que hace ese estante ahí?

-Oh!, eso, si…amm…-Wow! Sonny es muy mala mintiendo

-Quisimos cambiar la decoración- Dije yo –Alguna otra cosa?-

-No, me tengo que ir, nos vemos chicos!- Me respondió Marshall, lo bueno es que no volvió a preguntar por lo de la decoración

PV_S

-Cambiar la decoración?-Pregunto Nico

-Está bien…pero no creo que un estante en medio de la pared se vea bien-Dijo Grady viendo con una cara extraña la pared

-Lo sé pero…pero, pero….- No se me ocurre nada!, ya se!, diré que unos extraterrestres se robaron lo que estaba ahí y tuvimos que traernos un estante del estudio 8!

-Pero es temporal, es que Sonny quiso poner ese feo estante ahí-Dijo Tawni muy tranquila, creo que eso era mejor que mi historia de los extraterrestres… -Si!, yo lo quise poner ahí- Le seguí la corriente a Tawni

-Y es por eso que no te deje decorar nuestro camerino-Dijo Tawni -Exacto!, No, espera que!

-Adiós!-Me contesto Tawni saliendo de la bodega

-Nosotros tenemos que conseguir nuevos muebles para la decoración!-Dijo Nico y el y Grady se fueron corriendo de la bodega, Wow!, en realidad se lo creyeron!, ahora el problema va a ser que se lleven todo lo que van a traer…

Zora y yo nos quedamos solas, yo estaba muy lejos de ella, por su serpiente mascota que no sé cómo se llama, y me estaba sintiendo un poco incomoda con el silencio, y la serpiente, así que decidí iniciar una conversación:

-Y….Zora…que son tus ''Galletas Súper Picantes'' después reaccione con la cara que me hizo Zora-Lo siento, me refería a de que están hechas-Le conteste

-Eso-es-un-secreto-Me dijo Zora haciendo pausa entre cada palabra y metiéndose en el sarcófago, sin su serpiente…

''Fantástico!, ahora estoy sola con una serpiente'' Murmure

-Y con el mejor actor de nuestra generación-

-Ahhh!- Grite porque me espante –Cuando llegaste?- le pregunte a Chad

-Entre cuando llego Marshall, y como no se dieron cuenta me escondí atrás de ''la nueva decoración''- Me contesto haciendo comillas en la nueva decoración

-Oh, y a que viniste?- Le pregunte

-Que a que vine?, por favor Sonny son las 2:30! Hora de molestarte- Me contesto como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo, cierto lo había olvidado!

-Pero, hoy no me siento con ganas de pelear contigo, la verdad siento que deberíamos de dejar de pelear- El medio una mirada de ''Enserio?'' –Por un tiempo-Me corregí

-Tú crees Sonny, enserio? –Oh, no, esa frase otra vez no! –Porque yo creo que es imposible, tu y yo jamás podremos dejar de pelear –Dijo tomándome las manos y entrelazándolas entre las suyas, me estoy perdiendo en sus ojos, no Sonny!, puedes resistirlos!, solo son otros ojos azules!...unos hermosos ojos azules, no Sonny!, no le des la satisfacción de perderte en sus ojos! –Porque tú eres solo una Qué Onda! Y yo soy la estrella de Mackenzie Falls –Ok, ya me canse de esto!

Me solté de sus manos y lo mire a los ojos, pero no me perdí en ellos-Pues sabes que Chad Dylan Pooper?, tú y tu elenco de tontos forman nada más que un programa que solo tiene público por el ridículo que hacen en cada episodio, y luego nos critican a mí y a mi elenco por hacer comedia, y ustedes hacen lo mismo, pero con ridiculez integrada, y tú no eres nada, solo otro adolescente rompecorazones que se cree mucho por estar en un programa y que todas las chicas que no tienen nada más que hacer, se enamoran de ti, hay muchas otras personas en el mundo mucho mejores que tú en muchas maneras, empezando porque no son engreídas y superficiales, por lo que no se en que están pensando, supongo que lo que ven en ti es solo tu exterior en tu tonto papel de Mackenzie, porque no conocen al verdadero Chad Dylan Cooper, y yo obviamente soy la excepción, porque aparte de que conozco lo suficiente a Chad Dylan Cooper como para no formar parte de ese grupo de tontas, si tengo que hacer, tengo un excelente programa, con compañeros que no son engeridos ni obsesionados con sigo mismos, excepto Tawni claro, y tienen una vida normal- Le grite todo eso a Chad, se sentía bien, pero al mismo tiempo me sentía mal, pero ya que empecé, porque no terminar?

-En cambio tú…tu solo eres otro adolescente de Hollywood- Dije más calmada, casi susurrando, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que me oyera, el solo se quedó paralizado, abrió la boca para decir algo, pero se arrepintió y la cerro, dio media vuelta y se dirigía a la salida, bien, ahora empezaremos un crossover con el pie izquierdo

* * *

**Y que tal?, Espero les hay gustado!, El Crossover esta mas cerca!, Bien, Comenten, Critiquen, Lo que quieran, si tienen alguna idea que quisieran que estuviera en la historia, solo díganlo! yo la agregare con gusto!**

**Bye!**


	4. DayDream: Rayos!

**Bien, 4 episodio, SWAC no me pertenece, Antes que nada...Una Pequeña Votacion!**

**-Que Cancion Del Disco De SWAC Prefieres?**

_**A) Kiss Me**_

_**B) What To Do**_

_**C) Sure Feels Like Love**_

_**D) Ninguna de las anteriores**_

**Bien, Disfruten el Episodio!**

* * *

Chad volteo cuando le grite que se esperara y paso su mano por mi cara recordándome que seguía ahí y necesitaba una razón de porque lo detuve, claro, se la daría si tuviera una

-Si claro, aquí estoy- Salí de mi trance

Él se quedó parado enfrente de mí, sin decir nada, solo me miraba y yo me empezaba a poner nerviosa, que le digo?

-Lo siento, no quería gritarte ni herirte, si es que lo hice- Bien, ahora si supe que decir, o al menos inventar una razón, Sonny, no te engañes, sabes que dijiste eso de todo corazón, Claro que no!, jamás me disculparía con Chad Dylan Cooper!, Si Sonny y las vacas pueden volar, Hey!

-No te preocupes, ahora sé lo que opinas de mí, aunque siempre supe que no veías más que como ''Otro chico de Hollywood''- Dijo con comillas en Otro Chico de Hollywood y riéndose, reí un poco

-No enserio, no quise explotar, o al menos así no –Reímos un poco, el me sonrió:

-Sonny…claro que sé que no eres parte de ese grupo de chicas –Me miro a los ojos –Es por eso que yo te a…admiro tanto- A…admiro, g…gracias, jajaja, supongo que ''admiro'' no era lo que quería decir

-Y es por eso que quiero empezar de nuevo contigo- Dijo tomando mis manos y entrelazándolas entre las suyas, mirándome a los ojos y acercándose a mi cara, estoy segura que parezco una tonta, casi babeando, al menos ahora no estoy más roja que el labial más rojo de Tawni aunque eso sea imposible

-Chad?-

-Shhh!, solo disfruta el momento- Me dijo susurrando, podía sentir su respiración, me di cuenta de que su cara estaba tan cerca de mi cara, que su nariz tocaba la mía, y sus labios a menos de 5 centímetros, después 3 centímetros, 2 centímetros, ok, ya es demasiado cerca, ahora qué?, que piensa hacer?...será ese tipo de comenzar de nuevo?

De pronto sus labios tocaron los míos, yo no supe cómo reaccionar, pero vaya que disfrutaba el momento, y no pude evitar besarlo de nuevo, jamás imagine como seria besar a Chad, solo que no me gustaba la idea, y vaya que el sketch de Galán Médicos lo demostró, de haber sabido como era besarlo no hubiera dudado en hacer el sketch, y aunque ya estaba resignada a hacerlo, esa puerquita lo evito!, Tonta puerquita!

-Sonny!, Sonny!- Me grito Chad, Que?, pero no me estaba besando?

-Reacciona!, y basta de esa expresión e la cara!- Me dijo Chad, creo que no me estaba besando

-En que estabas pensando?, Sueñas de día?...Sonny!- Me volvió a gritar Chad, pero yo no podía reaccionar, estaba soñando?, Tonta, Tonta Sonny!, Acostúmbrate, así va a ser hasta que aceptes que sientes algo por Chad, y no es odio o repulsión Sonny Pues que así sea!, estoy segura que no siento nada más por el aparte de odio y repulsión! Aja, y tú no trabajas en Qué Onda!, Hey!

-Sonny reacciona!, Me grito Chad, Pobre, ya reacciona Sonny!

-Lo siento!, si sueño de día, estoy trabajando en ello- Dije sonrojándome un poco, espero que no pregunte en que estaba soñando…

-Bien, solo ya no lo hagas cuando estoy contigo-

-Prometido-

PV_Z

Escuche toda la conversación de Sonny y Chad, y Pero no la pude ver, supongo que Sonny se fue otra vez al planeta todavía no encontrado, y al parecer a Chad no le gusto, de echo a ninguno de nosotros nos gusta que se desconcentre así, Sonny es una soñadora, y sueña de día, y nosotros no nos oponemos, solo que es tan desesperante!

Pero la toleramos por lo buena que es con nosotros, y con Tawni, pero se desconcentra demasiado, tenemos miedo de que algún día se lastime o se haga daño y no se dé cuenta:

Tawni quería pintar todas las paredes de rosa y adornarlas con destellos dorados, y Sonny las quería pintar de verde y adornarlas con vaquitas que brillaban y decían: ''Wisconsin es para soñadores, Muuu, como tú'', bueno más bien, Sonny solo quería su parte así, pero Tawni todas las paredes, por lo que Sonny, para no hacer la pelea más grande, dejo que Tawni decorara el camerino, por lo que el camerino paso dos meses siendo rosa con destellos dorados, después Marshall convenció a Tawni de que si dividían el camerino el la dejaría escribir los próximos 3 episodios del programa, y junto con eso, tuvimos que grabar episodios sobre una bolsos, labiales, y una nueva versión de la ''Rubia Tonta'', que incluía bolsos y labiales, pero con eso logramos hacer un especial de episodios escritos por Tawni Hart que se llamó '' Especial de episodios escritos por Tawni Hart'', pero volviendo al tema, después de la pelea Tawni se fue ''Muy Enojada'' con Sonny, y Sonny empezó a caminar por todo el camerino con un 3 labiales en la mano, labiales que después yo escondí, y al preguntarle porque lo hacía, ella contesto que no se había dado cuenta, solo espero que no suceda algo igual, o que esta no sea una de esas situaciones de falta de concentración en las que parece que ella está fuera de sí misma

PV_C

-Sonny!- Mor, Zora saliendo de su sarcófago, oh cierto, estaba ahí!

-Ahhh!- Sonny grito y cayó al suelo, acaso acostumbra caerse?, La ayude a levantarse, pero termino levantándose sola, y no me veía la cara, creo que acostumbra caerse y no mirarme…

-Lo siento Sonny, Se disculpó Zora con Sonny, con su serpiente en la espalda

-No te preocupes ZoraaAhhh!- Zora se acercó a Sonny y la serpiente se acercó demasiado a Sonny, así que, de nuevo, cayó al suelo, Esta vez no me dio tiempo de ayudarla, se levantó tan rápido, ya sé que sigue:

-Wow!, me maree…muy feo- Dijo ella tocándose la cabeza y sentándose en el sillón. Lo sabía!, CDC: 1 – SM: 0!

-Estas bien?- Pregunto Mor, Zora, apréndete su nombre Chad!

-Sí, solo me maree, ahora, no acerques a tu serpiente- Le contesto Sonny a Zora, Zora fue a su sarcófago, entro, y cerró la puerta, se oyeron muchos ruidos, de pertas rechinando, y golpes con martillo, después Zora abrió la puerta y salió del sarcófago…sin la serpiente…

-Bien Sonny, serias tan amable de prometerlo con el elenco- Dijo ZORA, sacando un papel, un gran, gran papel, parecía más bien un pergamino…te, Ja!, me gane mí mismo!, pero, nadie le gana a CDC…Solo CDC!

-Prometer que?-

-No desconcentrarte-

-Oh!, Claro!- Sonny tomo una pluma y firmo el papel, supongo que ese ha de ser el ''Gran Reglamento de Qué Onda!'', bueno, al menos ella sabe cómo funciona

-Ya está!- Dijo Sonny haciendo una última firma

-Bien, Adiós- Zora tomo el pergamino…te, y se fue de la bodega

PV_S

-Bien…Y en que estábamos?- Pregunte

-Te estaba diciendo que eran las 2:30, hora de nuestro argumento diario- Me explico Chad muy dulce, como si las peleas diarias fueran normales, pero, ya son parte de una rutina, así que supongo que así será para toda la vida, y con que desde ahí empecé a soñar, bien, solo espero no hacer algo tonto!

-Oh, sí claro, lo olvide!- Le conteste, bien hasta ahora todo marcha bien!, Pero ninguno empezó la pelea, y la situación se estaba poniendo muy muy incómoda, y para evitar soñar otra vez, inicie un tema de conversación tonto

-No lo puedo creer!, apenas son las 2:36 y ya he hecho tantas cosas!, ya hasta rompimos la pared!- El rio un poco, y yo reí un poco también, espero seguir así y no pelear

-Hey!, pero lo reparaste!-Le siguió al tema riendo

-Si pero fue con papel de baño mojado, no creo que dure mucho!- Conteste y seguimos riendo

Terminamos de reír, y lo incomodo regreso, se siente raro estar sola con Chad y no estar peleando o sin que el mencione algo de Mackenzie Falls, se siente…bien

Me empezaba a sentir cómoda, sentía que el también, pero después de 5 minutos…el altoparlante hablo:

-''A Los elencos de Mackenzie Falls y Que Onda!, se solicita en la oficina del Señor Cóndor'', Solo espero que nadie pregunte qué estaba haciendo, o acaso quiero decirles ''Oh, es que estaba con Chad, pero soñé de día y en el sueño el me besa'', Claro que No!, solo haría eso si quisiera terminar como termino el gnomito que paquetería mando por accidente al Estudio 2…no fue nada lindo… NADA…

-Espero que no sea sobre el Crossover- Hablo Chad cruzando los dedos

-Lo más seguro es que lo sea- Afirme poniendo una mano en un hombro, el volteo, me miro, sonrió y siguió caminando, yo no lo seguí, y no, no es lo que tú piensas! No Sonny, quien dijo que lo era? Solo que vamos para el mismo lugar, no queda de otra No Sonny, quien dijo que quedaba otra? Tú cállate! Te estas callando a ti misma Pues me cayo! Ni siquiera estás hablando Solo Cállate!

Llegue a la oficina del Señor Cóndor, ya estaban Nico Grady y Tawni ahí, Donde estará Zora?, Quien Sabe! Pero el elenco de Mack Falls no estaba muy feliz, Chad y yo llegamos al mismo tiempo, solo que su presencia era mucho más notoria que la mía, demasiado Sera el encanto de CDC?, O su gran ego?, Tiene tantas cosas, y al mismo tiempo no tiene nada!, Es un chico muy difícil de entender!, o como dije en mi sueño ''Solo Otro Adolescente De Hollywood'', Me siento tan invisible al estar con él, y no sé por qué, me trato de hacer notar, pero él siempre tiene algo que decir, algo con que defenderse, algo que lo hacerse sentir bien y hacerme sentir pequeña, algo que es imposible de evitar, Chad puede ser tan impredecible, que no sabes cuándo te va a atacar con sus palabras, cuando te va a lanzar una de sus típicas miradas de Chad Dylan Cooper con las que te quedas como tonta y no reaccionas a nada delo que dice, no te defiendes, es imposible de evitar!, sin embargo, soy una de las chicas que lo resisten más, claro, incluyendo a Tawni, ella no tiene mucho contacto con él, es que ya sabe lo que es caer por ''Chad Dylan Cooper: El Mejor Actor De Nuestra Generación'' y obviamente yo no soy otra chica más que se enamora del!, quien quiere enamorarse de un ego con dotes de actuación y ojos azules?, Claro, cualquier fan de Mackenzie Falls ya me hubiera ahorcado, pero yo me menciono!, yo no quisiera, y no lo hare!, porque tendría que hacerlo?, no es ni una regla ni una naturaleza, así que no hay que seguirla, y yo, Allison Monroe, pondré el ejemplo

-Sonny?, Sonny?...SONNY!- Y yo pondré el ejemplo y…Que?, Oh no!, lo hice otra vez!, ya se lo había prometido a Chad!, Rayos!

* * *

**Y?Que Tal?, Les gusto?, Dejen Su Comentario!,Recuerden, cualquier idea que quieran agregar sera muy bien recibida!, Contesten La Votacion!, Bye! **


	5. Pescado Y Pintura Rosa!

**Bien, Episodio 5!, Les Agradezco Muchísimo Todos Los Que Han Escrito Reviews, Significan Muchísimo Para Mi, Y Aunque No Den Reviews, Significa Muchísimo Para Mi Que La Lean _Es El Motivo De Un Autor A Escribir_, Jajaja, Ya Me Puse Algo Sentimental -Lagrima-Pero Enserio, Significa Mucho, Ahora...No Se Olviden De La Votacion!, Hasta Ahora Llevamos Dos Votos Y No Son De La Misma Cancion, Asi Que Tendremos Que Descartar Opciones Y Las Opciones En Juego Son:**

_**A) Kiss Me**_

_**B) What To Do**_

**Lo Siento, 2 Dias De Retraso!, Pero Aqui Esta Ya! Tratare De Subir Todos Los Miercoles, No Se Si Han Dado Cuenta, Bien, SWAC No Me Pertenece...Disfruten El Episodio...Es Algo Corto, Lo Siento!**

_**Disfrútenlo! Y Voten!,Habrá Una Sorpresa Para La Canción Ganadora!**_

* * *

-No Sonny!, Ya no lo hagas!-

-Aparte ya lo habías prometido!- Renegó Chad

-Si lo se, Lo siento!, estoy trabajando en ello-Conteste

-Bien- Y aquí vamos otra vez!

-Bien- Conteste para seguir con nuestro argumento, Pero Zora de repente sale de la ventana del ducto de aire, otra ventana del ducto de aire que yo no habia visto:

-Ya estoy aquí- Dice Zora saliendo del ducto y cayendo al piso, Mack Falls grito, incluyendo a Chad, pero el único problema de eso es que Chad grita como chica, todo Que Onda!, empezó a reir, incluyéndome a mi, los Falls nos dieron una mirada de ''CALLENSE!'', Y lo hicimos al instante, ellos también tienen esa sensación en nosotros, o al menos en mi, la misma sensación que Chad me provoca, solo que la de Chad es mas fuerte, lo cual me sorprende, porque solo es una persona y todo un elenco no me causa lo mismo

-La oficina estuvo muy callada hasta que llego el Señor Cóndor, el no estaba, pero cuando llego, todo fue diferente…mas armónico y al mismo tiempo frustrante

PV_Z

Llegue solo para encontrarme con nada nuevo, solo a Sonny y Chad discutiendo, pero eso lo hacen todos los días, asi que se esta volviendo algo aburrido. Digamos que me tarde un poco terminando una pequeña broma para MF, jajaja.

Tuve que esperar a que Sonny y a Chad a que se fueran de la bodega para empezar mi plan, se que Sonny no me dejaría…pero ella no lo sabra!, asi que todo esta bien!, jajaja…

Todo estuvo en silencio, al menos desde que Mack Falls nos callo, después el Señor Condor llego y hablo:

-Bien Chicos, espero que sepan porque están aquí- Hablo muy seriamente, me puso un poco nerviosa porque, obviamente estamos qqui para hablar sobre el Crossover, pero siendo honesta, Mackenzie Falls es muy, MUY, desesperante, con su sonrisa, ropa, cabello, y según ellos, programa _''perfecto'',_ el que siempre lo mencionen es tan desesperante!, aparte de que la rivalidad jamás se ira, Ellos la hacen mas fuerte!, pero tenemos que superarlos por 4 semanas, un mes!, que tonto!, generalmente los Crossovers se graban en 2 semanas pero como este es un _''Crossover Muy Especial Jamas Visto'' _hay que hacer 2 episodios de cada programa, y cada uno se tarda una semana asi que son 4 semanas, lo se porque, yo si investigo acerca de nuestras actividades…desde las ventanas de los ductos…pero lo hago!, resumiendo todos asentimos a la pregunta del Sr. Condor

-Bien, entonces empiezan mañana- Mañana!, no puede ser mañana!, Es Lunes, Lunes de albóndigas!, no podemos empezar en Lunes de albóndigas!

-Sin excusas!, el que lo cuestione será despedido!- Creo que si podemos… -Se pueden ir, Sonny, Tawni, son las primeras-Primeras en que?

PV_T

Primeras en que? Supongo que el Señor Condor leyó nuestras caras, pero, digo, Quien no podria ver la hermosa cara de Tawni Hart? Jajaja!,la cara de Sonny era graciosa,jiji…ji

-Los primeros en el horario- Dijo afirmando, Horario?, Oh Cierto!, tenemos un horario!...que no he leído…pero tampoco he leído mi certificado de nacimiento, asi que todo esta bien!

-Oh, Cierto!- Dijo Sonny recordando que éramos las primeras en el horario, ella si ha leído el horario…y obviamente su certificado de nacimiento…ji

-Bien, Mañana, 9:20, Líneas aprendidas, vestuarios puestos, Ya váyanse! Y no lleguen tarde!- Nos mandó el Sr Condor, y se fue, hablando por teléfono, creo que estaba hablando con Dakota porque dijo cosas como ''No, no te preocupes, dile a tu nana que coloree por ti'' o ''Claro Angel'', aparte de que desde que tomo el teléfono Zora empezó con su ''Mala'' y esas cosas, después dijo ''Claro Angel'' y los dos elencos tuvimos que detener a Zora para que no lastimara a Dakota…raro…para que no lastimara a Dakota…por…teléfono…

Apenas El Sr. Condor se fue, o almenos por completo, Mack Falls estallo:

-Controlen a ese fenómeno por favor!- Dijo Chastity

-Fenómeno?, Yo te voy a dar tu fenómeno- Le respondio Zora

-No!. Zora!- Decidí irme, ya estoy tan harta!, en vez de pelear algo que peleamos todos los días yo ahora podria estarme deshaciendo de las cartas de admiradores de Sonny!...Wow, es muy raro estar acostumbrada a peleas diarias…pero como no estarlo con Sonny y Chad y sus tontos argumentos diarios que no salen de dos palabras!, lo único que dicen es; ''Bien!'' ''Bien!'' ''Adios!'' ''Adios!'' y ya!, son tan desesperantes! Es como esperar llover en un desierto en Agosto!..._I'm Missing You So much, Can't Help It I'm In Love, A Day Without You Is Like A Year Without Rain!_...Si Tawni Hart tambien escucha a Selena Gomez!

Estaba a punto de cruzar la puerta, claro que lo hubiera logrado si Sonny no hubiera gritado algo que no se me hizo extraño oírlo, pero porque Ahora?:

-Zora suelta a Portlyn, No Zora no la tires por la ventana!- Voltee rápidamente para ver a Zora sosteniendo a Portly junto a la ventana, pero la ventana estaba cerrada…Portlyn tenia una expresión de ''QUITENMELA!'' acompañada de unos ojos llenos de confusión…pero no pude ver lo que miraban, me quede paralizada al oír a Sonny!, claro, no es que me importe, por mi Zora puede tirarla por la ventana cuando quiera, pero no justo ahora!, me refiero a que vamos a hacer un crossover entre Mackenzie Falls y Que Onda!, desgraciadamente, y los únicos sospechosos de un accidente así seriamos nosotros y yo quisiera conservar mi trabajo!, tarde mucho para llegar hasta donde estoy! Y tuve que trabajar con el odioso de Chad Dylan Goldfard , ahora Chad Dylan Cooper, y eso tiene que valer la pena!

Así que reaccione:

-Zora que estas haciendo?- Le pregunte algo exaltada pero sin importancia, ya que soy una _Diva Controlada, _yo jamas podria estar haciendo el ridículo en televisión con CDC en un programa que te humilla hasta el final, o estar contradiciendo a Selena Gómez sobre algo que es cierto, bueno no tan cierto, bueno no es cierto!, porque, obviamente, A Sonny no le podría gustar Chad, no!, Pftt!, El mundo se acabaría antes de que eso pasara, parece que es cierto, pero créeme Tawni, no hemos perdido a Sonny, al menos no por completo, empezamos mal desde el principio, pero siento que la estoy empezando a querer, claro que yo sigo siendo la más graciosa y bonita de todos!, pero enserio, volviendo al tema, en que estaba?...asi que soy una diva controlada y la pregunta que le hice a Zora

Pero Zora no me contesto solo me dijo:

-Tawni me harías el favor de pararte aquí?- Me pregunto muy dulce, recuerdo la ultima vez que me dio una pregunta dulce…

_Flashback:_

_-Tawni, me harías el favor de pasarme a mi gnomito?-Aww!, Su gnomito!_

_-Claro Zora!- Le respondi muy dulce yo, claro que la belleza no pudo durar_

_Tome el Gnomito, se lo di a Zora, pero no me lo pude quitar de la mano!, me di cuenta de que Zora le había puesto esposas y que cuando se lo di me las puso a mi!, así que tuve que pasar el resto del dia con ese gnomo ahí!_

_End Of Flashback_

Decidi ayudar a Zora, sabiendo que algo malo me esperaba o a mi o a Portlyn, pero era mas problable que le pasara a Portlyn porque, es una Falls, asi que me pare donde me dijo Zora, que era a un lado de ella, y ella estaba a un lado de la ventana

-Que vas a hacer?- Le pregunte esta vez algo preocupada, porque…digo estoy a un lado de ella!, soy demasiado hermosa como para ser victima de Zora!

-Tu no te preocupes, solo quédate ahí, sostén esto y jálala cuando te diga- me contesto muy relajada Zora dándome una cuerda, me pregunto para que será…Portlyn estaba paralizada, supongo que le daba miedo Zora…aparte de que Zora la pego a la pared y no se podía mover, ja, ja, ja!, uso el mismo pegamento que usamos cuando pego a Chad a la ventana cuando fue anfitriona de no se que programa…creo que era bromas a las celebridades o algo asi…

-Bien- Le conteste muy segura, ya que yo no era quien estaba pegada a la pared

Mack Falls trato de despegar a Portlyn, pero Zora hizo un círculo de gis en el suelo y los amenazo con que si pasaban la línea iba a hacerles algo peor, y a nosotros nos dijo que disfrutáramos el momento, desde ahí supe que era otra broma para Mack Falls, _Otra_

Zora me grito ''ya!'' y yo tire de la cuerda, me impresiono ver para que era la cuerda:

Tire de la cuerda y se abrió un pequeño rectangulo del techo, del rectángulo salieron muchos papeles, uno de ellos decía ''Mackenzie Falls & Que Onda! Juntos por Primera Vez En Un Crossover'' y cosas asi, me sorprendi de que eso era lo único que salio del rectángulo, yo estaba preparada para algo mas, no se…pintura, o pescado, algo asi, mas como Zora, y no!, solo salieron papeles! Portlyn tenia una expresión de alivio en su cara, claro!, como no lo haría si solo le cayeron papeles!

-Entonces para que pegaste a Portlyn a la pared?- Pregunta Skyler a Zora

-Para esto- Contesta Zora jalando de otra cuerda, de la cuerda se abrió otro rectángulo del techo, pero de ese rectángulo salieron pintura y pescados, ja!, lo sabia!, y me sorprende que bien conozco a Zora! Y la expresión de Portlyn había desaparecido, ahora era mas de sorpresa y empezó a gritar, no tan fuerte, eran mas como pequeños gritos de desesperación…y lo mejor era que la pintura era rosa!

-Que hiciste?, Este era mi uniforme favorito!- Le grita Portlyn a Zora, Auch!, lo se, que te arruinen un atuendo es horrible…pero es más horrible ese que trae puesto!

-Amm?...Portlyn?- Le habla Ferguson

-Que!-

-Todos los uniformes que tienes son iguales- Le completa Skyler

-Igual que los de todos- Termina Marta

-En serio?- Pregunta confundida Portlyn, No se ha dado cuenta?

-No te has dado cuenta?- Le pregunta Chad algo asustado

-No- Contesta Portlyn inocente…Y yo creía que yo era tonta!

-Pero lo que sea!, Solo ayúdenme a cambiarme!- Reacciona Portlyn

-Claro- Dicen Marta, Chastity y siguen a Portlyn a su camerino

* * *

**Y?, Que Tal?, Revisen, Critiquen, O No Lo Hagan, Es Su Libre Y Soberana Voluntad, Jajaja, Bien, Gracias Por Leer!, No Se Olviden De Votar!, Estamos Muy Cerca Del Crossover, Ya Se, Llevo Como 3 Capitulos Diciendo Lo Mismo, Pero Enserio, No Se Desesperen!**

**Gracias, Los..._Veo?..._En Una Semana!**


	6. Triste Rutina: Tell Me Why!

**Hola A Todos!, Episodio 6 Y...La Votación Se Cerro Y La Canción Ganadora Es..._WHAT TO DO_!, Y Como Lo Prometi, El Premio Esta Aqui:**

.com/watch?v=nh8gilggOf8&feature=feedu

**Supongo Que Ya Se Dieron Cuenta De Que Es Un Vídeo...Si Lo Es!, Es De La Letra De La Canción!:), Ojala Les Guste!, Lo Hice Con Mucho Cariño y Dedicación Para Ustedes!, Y Esa Es Mi Cuenta, Por Si Quisieran Enviarme Un Mensaje**

**Ok, Disfruten El Episodio!, **

* * *

Durante todo ese espectáculo, desde que Zora pego a Portlyn a la pared, Sonny solo estaba inmóvil, como si no pudiera hacer nada, Nico y Grady salieron de la oficina y estuvieron viendo por un pedazo de la puerta, cuando Zora jalo de la cuerda Sonny solo se quedo ahí, en su lugar, con unos ojos como platos que parecían abrirse mas cada centésima de segundo, me estaba espantando, jamas había visto que los abriera asi!, cuando Portlyn, Chastity y Marta se fueron, Sonny reacciono:

-Wow!, jamas había visto a Portlyn cubierta de pintura y pescado-

-Yo tampoco- Sigue Zora – Y es por eso que lo hice!-

-Solo por eso?- Pregunta Skyler

-Y porque el Señor Condor me dijo que Mack Falls no ocuparía sus uniformes- Responde Zora, Enserio?, Entonces que usaran?

-Porque?- Pregunto yo

-Porque no vamos a grabar en Mack Falls- Responde Zora, Si!, porque, obviamente, no iba a grabar

En el set de Chip Drama Pants y su elenco

-Que?, Vamos a grabar en Que Onda!-pregunta Chad

-Si- Responde Zora, Si!...otra vez…

-Porque?- pregunta Ferguson

-Porque el set de Que Onda! no es un escenario fijo- Responde Zora

-Buen punto- Dice Skyler

-Con lo que llego a la conclusión de que no vamos a grabar en la escuela de Mack Falls- Dice Chad, que acaso no ha entendido?

Zora toma un gran respiro y le responde: -No Chad, no vamos a grabar en la escuela de Mack Falls- Chad hace una expresión de ''RAYOS!''

-Pero sigo sin entender por qué le hiciste eso a Portlyn- Dice Sonny

-No entendieron?- Pregunta Zora algo desesperada

Todos decimos que no y Zora hace su típica cara de desesperación y nos explica:

-Le hice eso a Portlyn porque el punto era arruinar su uniforme- Nos explico Zora, pero todos teníamos un signo de interrogación en la cara, por lo que hizo su cara de desesperación otra vez y nos volvió a explicar:

-El punto era arruinar el uniforme de Portlyn con pintura para que entendieran que los uniformes de Mackenzie Falls no iban a ser utilizados, pero por lo que veo nadie entendio!- Nos explico mas desesperada, Ahh!...con que para eso era!

-Entonces para que eran los pescados?- pregunta Sonny

-Porque quería ver a Portlyn cubierta de pescado- Dice Zora desde la ventana del ducto de ventilación, todos nos asustamos de ver a Zora ahí tan rápido, pero eso lo hace todos los días, asi que estamos acostumbrados a un susto diario, después Zora desapareció y el silencio inundaba la oficina

PV_S

Y otra vez! El silencio no me deja de perseguir!, y menos las situaciones incomodas, el silencio me esta matando, el no poder decir nada porque cualquier cosa que diga le parecerá mal a alguien, mas a Chad, aunque siempre he creído que no me debe importar lo que la gente diga, ahora ya no lo aplico, todo ha cambiado desde que llegue a Hollywood, tienes que ser perfecta y no equivocarte, porque si no todos te comen viva y aunque sé que hay algunos en contra de ti siempre, eso los refuerza, el no conocerte y juzgarte por tus errores cuando no conocen tus virtudes, pero así es el mundo de Hollywood, y cuando estoy en el estudio, en donde me siento yo misma y puedo actuar como tal, esos momentos se acaban cuando estoy cerca de Chad, siempre tiene una palabra con que atacarme, se que no le caigo bien, pero parece como si me odiara, como si no pudiera verme sin sentir repulsión, y eso me duele, aunque no quiera aceptarlo…duele porque yo no lo odio, no lo soporto ni me cae bien, pero no lo odio, hay momentos en los que inclusive me siento cómoda con el, pero siempre tienen que terminar por su terrible voluntad, es como un juego, y el objetivo es hacerme sentir mal, si lo logras ganas, y yo no quiero jugar a ese juego…porque el gana todos los días…y mis herramientas de juego no me funcionan, porque las de el siempre son mas fuertes, mas rápidas, y mis vidas siempre se acaban en el primer ataque, trato de aguantar y ser fuerte, pero simplemente el es invencible…simplemente perfecto…como lo que Hollywood exige, yo solo soy un ser humano, con defectos y virtudes, pero pareciera que el no…y yo que puedo hacer?, cambiar su forma de ser?,soy novata y me falta mucho, mucho por aprender, pero el no me da la oportunidad para hacerlo, el solo sigue creyendo que soy otra chica mas de que tiene el sueño de ser famosa y cuando lo logra no sabe como controlarlo, pero el alguna vez estuvo así, no?, Bueno, el siempre ha vivido en el mundo de Hollywood, igual que Tawni, será que por eso los dos son insoportables?, Una por ser una diva que solo se preocupa por si misma, y el otro por ser un rompecorazones incontrolable que solo se preocupa por si mismo! Y un engreído, superficial, odioso,…con hermosos ojos azules…y, NO SONNY!, NO OTRA VEZ_!, tu solita lo estas diciendo _yo no lo dije! _Yo soy tu, tu eres tu, yo soy yo, y tu eres yo, asi que estas hablando contigo misma Sonny_ Pero yo no dije nada!, _No has entendido niña! _No _Entonces cállate _Hey!

De repente se rompió el silencio, definitivamente no de la manera en que yo quería, pero lo hizo:

-Monroe, aléjate de mi!- Exclamo Chad, sip, ahí esta esa actitud otra vez, como el me dice cuando el me dice ''Diva'', Si por ''Diva'' se refiere a tratar de defenderse para no estar atorada en una misma rutina de perder todos los días, pero no poder, entonces si, soy una Diva. La misma rutina todos los días, Me aleje de el demasiado para que no dijera nada mas, pero conociéndolo, o al menos lo poco que se de el, podria quejarse de que me aleje demasiado, y ahora regresa el silencio, me estoy aburriendo…cantar?, siempre canto lo que siento…y tendre que cantar muy, muy, MUY! bajito, casi ni que se escuche…pero…_Tell Me Why:_

_I'm sick and tired of your attitude__  
__I'm feeling like you hate me__  
__you tell me that you know me then cut me down__  
__and you need yourself like a heartbeat__  
__but you know you got a mean streak__  
__makes me run for cover when you're around__  
__and here's to you and your temper__  
__yes, I remember what you said last rehearse__  
__and I know that you see what you're doing to me__  
__tell me why!_

-Monroe Callate!- Me grita Chad desde el otro extremo de la oficina, como puede ser asi?, no le estoy haciendo nada!, solo estoy cantando…y si supiera que esto es para el…

-Lo siento- Le conteste sarcásticamente, porque no me voy?, me pudiera haber ido a mi camerino desde hace 20 minutos, pero no!, sigo aquí!, haciendo nada!, eres increíble Sonny! _Gracias _Tu cállate!

-Gracias- Me contesta el, ahora ves a lo que me refiero? _Si Sonny, lo he visto desde que tu lo viste _Como? _Porque yo soy tu_!, _Sabes que?_ Que? _Olvidalo!_

Y el silencio siguió, otra vez!, ya que!, Porque tardaran tanto?

Despues de 5 minutos de ahogarme en un mar de silencio y pensamientos de agonía, Portlyn, Chastity y Marta llegaron, y Portlyn tenia su uniforme limpio totalmente.

-Bien, Yo ya estoy, de que hablaban?. Pregunta Port, Claro, se lo diría si hubiéramos hablado de algo

-Nada- dice Tawni aburrida

-N-a-d-a- Dice Zora saliendo de la ventana de los ductos, todos nos asustamos, pero, rutina es rutina

-Bien, que hora es?, Tengo Hambre!- Pregunta Marta, Cierto!, Habia olvidado por completo que había que ir a almorzar

-Son…3:06- Contesta Zora

-Ya es hora del almuerzo!- Gritan Nico y Grady saliendo de la oficina, yo solo me fui sin decir nada, nadie noto que Sali, todo el cast de MF estaba obsesionado con Chad y su historia de cuan horrible fue oírme a mi cantar, Ni siquiera me escucho bien, porque no estaba cantando, bueno si, pero no como para que pueda decir si canto bien o no, pero como el es Chad Dylan Cooper: El Mejor Actor De Nuestra Generación, Estrella De Mackenzie Falls Y El Consentido Rompecorazones De Hollywood, cree que puede hacer lo que el quiera, pero no, no puede!...pero hazle entender eso y de paso visita Tawnilandia

Llegue al comedor leí el menú y era el mismo de la semana pasada, supongo que la comida también es la de la semana pasada, una vez nos dieron comida de hacia un mes, y Tawni se enfermó al día siguiente, y todo el resto de la semana, pero como todo lo que se refiere a Tawni: Glamurosamente, o como ella dice ''Enferma y Bonita'', porque siempre es algo y bonita, por lo que fue enfermarse glamurosamente, pero fue la única, ni Zora, pero no la culpo, la comida tenia un mes!, como querían que no se enfermara?, pero volviendo al tema, Tawni, Nico y Grady ya estaban ahí, así que me sente, Zora llego minutos después y Mack Falls llego en su patética típica pose, los ignore, claro que no pude evitar el aire helado que despiden en su presencia, pero al menos no los voltee a ver, pero no lo logre por completo!, Rayos!, Cuando Chad paso por mi lado algo en mi me dijo que lo tenia que mirar, y yo de tonta obedecí!, y vi esa cara de satisfacción en la que resaltan dos hermosos ojos azules que son como brillantes faros en el oscuro mar de la ignorancia de su rostro.

-Hey Randoms!, Sonny- Pasa Chad y dice su ''Hey Randoms!'' con emoción y ''Sonny'' Como si no quisiera saludarme

CDC: 1 SM:0!

Todo el resto del día fue muy aburrido, Sali a las 6:30,no volvi a ver a Chad, lo cual fue muy bueno, porque ya no tenia que ignorarlo, esa no soy yo, yo no ignoro a las personas, pero Chad es…_Chad _y el cuenta como excepción, si te llevan a los extremos resuelves el problema pacíficamente y con tacto, pero con el es imposible, parte de su inmortalidad en el juego, pero hoy no logro ganar por completo, el que te dañen no debe ser una rutina de todos los días como si fuera tan natural como respirar!

Me despedí de todos, ignore al cast de Mack Falls, Llegue a mi apartamento, mi mama estaba viendo Mackenzie Falls, desgraciadamente, no he podido lograr que deje ver ese tonto programa, le preguntas los episodios de Mackenzie Falls y te los dice todos hasta por temporada y numero, pero le preguntas de Que Onda! Y es como tratar de que Tawni no sueñe con Tawnilandia, simplemente no puede dejar de ver Mackenzie Falls!, Que desesperante!, Mi propia Madre!, Traicion!, pero digo eso cada vez que llego a casa asi que ya que puedo hacer?

Mi mama estaba tan emocionada con el programa que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que llegue, o a lo mejor si, pero no me hizo caso, decidi dejarla, siempre es lo mismo: llego, ella esta viendo Mackenzie Falls, trato de quitarle el control de la televisión, no me lo quiere dar, y para cuando se lo quito ya se acabo el episodio, asi que siempre ve la mitad, hoy no es dia de que pasen Mackenzie Falls, pero compro las temporadas completas, asi que probablemente ya vio ese episodio mil veces. Pase a mi habitación, y me puse a leer el guion, era un buen guion, primero tuve que leer de que se trataba la historia,el episodio era una mezcla muy graciosa, se trata de esto:

Los chicos de Mack Falls tienen un viaje escolar, el viaje escolar es en un crucero, y dan unas clases de…Jardinería!, Yo quiero plantar un gran y hermoso girasol!, o una Rosa!, pero mejor un girasol!, y Tawni y yo seremos les instructoras, por lo que supongo eso será gracioso, pero a quien se le ocurre dar clases de jardinería en medio del océano?, A Poseidón tal vez, pero el no es parte del Crossover!, Total, A aprenderse las lineas!

* * *

**Les Gusto?, Opinen!, o Critiquen, Agregue El Coro De La Canción Tell Me Why De Taylor Swift, Solo Que Cambie El Coro Un Poco, Soy Una SUPER Fan De Taylor Swift, A Si Que Muchos Episodios Contendran Algunas De Sus Canciones, Es Increíble Como Sus Canciones Pueden Identificarse Hasta Con Personajes Ficticios!...Muchas Gracias A Sari-chan, vico, rex, bottom of my heart 123, Channylover26, JhungYuki, Channylover08, LadyxFangs y Angelic-bloody-night!, Juntos salimos adelante!**

**Nos..._Vemos_?...en una semana!**


	7. Interesante Comienzo Telefonico

**Hola!, Episodio 7, Este Episodio Es Algo ''Raro'', Pero Espero Les Guste!**

**Sobre El Premio De What To Do, Solo Se Tiene Que Agregar . Y El Link En El Episodio 5**

**Disfruten El Episodio!**

* * *

-Muu, Muu!- Suena mi celular, es mi mama, ya debió haber acabado de ver el episodio de Mackenzie Falls, claro me las aprendería si no tuviera interrupciones de alguien que ni siquiera se da cuenta de cuando llego

Conteste el celular, solo para decirle que ya estoy en la casa, desde hace quince minutos.

-Sonny?-

-Si mama?- Le contesto desde la cocina

-Dónde estás?, Debiste haber llegado a casa hace quince minutos, si seguimos la rutina diaria- Me responde preocupada, Enserio no se ha dado cuenta

-Llegue a casa hace quince minutos- Le respondo tocando su hombro por atrás de ella, de manera en que no me viera antes, se espantó y se tranquilizó segundos después

-Sonny cuando llegaste?-

-Cuando estabas viendo otro episodio de Mackenzie Stalls-

-Falls!-

-Lo que sea!-

-Sí que hay una relación muy angosta en entre Mack Falls y Que Onda cierto?- Me pregunta con los ojos muy abiertos y seguros,

-Se nota?- Le pregunto sarcásticamente, ella empieza a reír y a sobarme el hombro, nos sentamos en el sillón y empiezo a contar mi día:

-Bien, como estuvo hoy?- Me pregunta muy curiosa

-Bien, buenas y malas noticias- Le respondo tratando de no hacer un discurso de cuan malo es la noticia mala…_El Crossover _

-Oh Vamos!, no puede ser tan malo!- Me trata de consolar

-Sí, si lo es- le contesto con una falsa sonrisa

-Qué es?-Me pregunta no con muchas ganas de saber, ha de pensar que es otra de las cosas que yo digo que son muy malas o muy graves y no lo son, así que me pregunto con esa idea

-Un crossover entre Mackenzie Falls y Que Onda!- Le respondo como si no fuera nada, cambia su expresión de relajada, se asusta, se relaja y se empieza a reír, de que rayos se ríe?

-Y eso es el fin del mundo?, Vamos Sonny!, tu eres muy fuerte, no te dejes vencer por un simple crossover!, aparte, no es tu oportunidad de crear vínculos y practicar valores como tolerancia respeto y amistad?- Me anima mi mama

-Sí, lo pensé, pero luego entra Chad y- Mama me interrumpe

-Y arruina todo lo que ya tenías hecho?, ya he oído esa historia muchas veces Sonny, y de ti, deberías intentar algo nuevo, no se…no preocuparte tanto por lo que piense o diga Chad…no preocuparte por el- Termina mi madre, yo me preocupo por Chad?, Pftt!, No!_ Claro que si _Tú cállate! _Bien se__ñ__orita __''__Yo no me preocupo por esos dos hermosos ojos azules en los que siempre me pierdo__''_Eso no es cierto y te dije que ya no hablaras! _Tú estás hablando contigo misma _Si y Tawni no tiene 156 pares de zapatos _Hey!,_ _No apliques mis t__é__cnicas contra mí _Solo cállate!

-Pero yo no me preocupo por el- Mama me dio una mirada de ''Tú crees Sonny?, Enserio?''

-Bien, tal vez un poco, pero no es nada especial!, solo es que con el tengo que ser perfecta, porque él es perfecto y como yo no lo soy me trata como cuando tu atropellaste a ese ciervo en Wisconsin!- le contesto algo exaltada

-Se cómo te sientes linda, pero este es tu sueño!, vas a dejar que un consentido de Hollywood engreído, superficial y odioso te lo arrebate?- Me anima mi mama, es tan linda!, nos reímos mucho, pero como…?

-Así que Chad es muy buen actor, eh?- Me pregunta mi mama

-Porque?- Pregunto confundida

-Pues por lo que me cuentas no se parece en nada a Mackenzie- Me contesta riendo y yo rio también

Terminamos de reír y me di cuenta de algo:

-Como sabes que es un consentido de Hollywood, engreído, superficial y odioso?- Le pregunto, en realidad, como lo sabe?

-Lo escucho en las canciones que cantas todas las noches- Me contesta levantándose y metiéndose en su cuarto, QUE?, Las oye?, ya no las cantare!, y porque las oye?

-Porque las cantas como si no hubiera nadie más en el apartamento- Me grita desde donde está, lindo!, ahora no puedo cantar porque mi linda y comprensiva madre no es linda ni comprensiva!

-Si lo soy!- Acaso escucha mis pensamientos?

-Serian pensamientos si no los dijeras en voz alta- Ups!

Deje a mi mama y la discusión de las canciones y me fui a mi habitación…A aprenderme las líneas!,

Bien, veamos, episodio 1, aquí esta!, Sonny, Tawni, Empecemos!

PV_C

Llegue a mi habitación de hotel, si habitación de hotel porque mi pequeña gran mansión está siendo remodelada y no me querían ahí, esta vez no la remodelare con mi tema…la remodelare con mi tema más actual!, Soy genial!,

Decidí leer el horario, mañana les tocaba a Sonny y a la Rubia, si lo sé, mañana es Lunes, por lo que hoy es Domingo, y comoquiera fuimos a los estudios a trabajar porque señorita ''No se preocupen, el Señor Cóndor comprenderá que no pudimos ir el Viernes por la lluvia'' , obviamente Sonny…Pero el Señor Cóndor no lo hizo, pensamos venir el Sábado, pero dijo que estaría muy ocupado comprando nuevos juguetes para Dakota, por lo que tuvimos que ir hoy, pero volviendo al tema, mañana es el primer día de grabación, y el episodio se trata de que los chicos de Mack Falls están de paseo escolar a un crucero y en el crucero reciben clases de…Jardinería?, En serio?, Jardinería? Si y lo mejor es que es en medio del océano, donde hay tanta tierra!, casi ni puedes ver el agua!, a quien se le ocurrió eso?, Tengo que despedir a alguien! _Recuerda que no puedes_ Porque no? _Porque no eres el __ú__nico en el Crossover, es por eso que es un C-R-O-S-S-O-V-E-R!_ Tienes razón, Entonces despediré a alguien cuando terminemos el Crossover _Chad, Chad, Chad, jamás cambiaras, cierto?_ Nope, Siempre seré Chad Dylan Cooper, El Mejor Actor De Nuestra Generación, inclusive si nuestra generación no es la misma…

Bien, yo no grabo hasta el Jueves…que hare el mañana y el miércoles?...no tendré que hablar con los que Onda, Cierto? _Es por eso que el Se__ñ__or Cóndor quiere que hagan el Crossover! _Porque? _Para que establezcas una relaci__ó__n ESTABLE con los Randoms!_ Cállate!, ya te estas poniendo muy Sonny! _Y tú sabes porque__…_Enserio, no lo sé _Has o__í__do la frase __''__Del Odio Al Amor Hay Solo Un Paso__''__? _No_ Que extra__ñ__o _Porque? _Porque lo vives a diario _Que? _Nada_

-Bien, como yo mismo no me quise responder una pregunta, yo…Que es eso?- Que es eso?, parece un…no, no puede ser…

-Chad con quien hablas?- Pregunta mi hermana desde la cocina…ah pues hablando con migo mis- MI HERMANA DESDE LA COCINA!,Que hace _ella_ aquí?

-Jackie, que haces aquí?- Pregunto a mi hermana muy fastidiado, como no lo estaría si una niña de 9 años aparece en tu habitación de la nada!, pero si ella está aquí…entonces…

-Jackie, hay alguien más aquí que yo no sepa?-

-Sí, Taylor y Jessie- Contesta mi hermana como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo, Quien y Quien?,

-Quien?, Y Porque están aquí?- Le pregunto a mi hermana mientras que ella saca del refrigerador algunas cosas, parecía fruta

-Son mis mejores amigos y están aquí porque mami esta con sus amigas en una cena y no iba a estar en nuestra suite y me dijo que me quedara contigo, pero Taylor, Jessie y yo ya teníamos planeado ir a mi suite, así que mami me dijo que podían venir aquí conmigo - Concluye mi hermana con una sonrisa, Como Sonny, no para de hablar y siempre termina con una dulce y hermosa sonrisa, No pienses en ella, mi hermana se va hasta la habitación de al lado, ya que la suite es de dos recamaras, si, ella y mama están en la suite de a lado, estamos en diferentes suites porque mi pequeña hermanita quería tener una habitación para ella sola y no compartirla con mama o conmigo, y como son de dos, para ella y mama, a mí me botaron a otra suite!, pero ya que!

Pase a mi habitación y me senté en la cama y pensé, pensé, y me acorde: Pero no puede ser, yo no lo deje ahí!...aparte de que no podría hacerlo!

Y eso era…Una foto de todo el cast de Qué Onda!, en mi habitación!..._Jackie_…_Chad ella no tiene la culpa de que Que Onda! Sea su programa favorito _Pero como puede traer ESO aquí? _Tú los ves todos los d__í__as _Buen punto

Después escuche muchas risas y pasos corriendo, tenía la puerta cerrada pero se escuchaba todo, de repente tocaron mi puerta, abrí y era Jackie

-Que quieres?- Le pregunto fastidiado

-Porque tan enojado Chaddy?- Me pregunta ella, _Chaddy?,_ Enserio?

-Pues porque mi dulce hermanita no me deja descansar!- Digo con voz aguda tratando de sonar como ella, pero no puedo igualar ese tono de niña dulce que tiene ella, Como Sonny, Chad!, Ya no pienses en ella! Porque te recuerda tanto a Sonny? _Yo me pregunto lo mismo _Tú te preguntas todo! Yo también me pregunto eso, así que no hay diferencia! _Claro que la hay! _Cuál? _Que yo si tengo la respuesta _Que? _Sigue enga__ñá__ndote Chad _Que? Contéstame!...Lindo! Cuando quiero que me hables no lo haces y cuando no quiero si lo haces! Quien te entiende! _El amor de tu vida _Quien? _Nadie_

-Chaddy!, no te enojes con tu hermana favorita- Me dice entrando a mi habitación y abriendo un cajón

-Sera porque eres la única que tengo?- Le pregunto más fastidiado y tratando de ver lo que está haciendo

-Mas no soy la única en tu vida- Me dice sacando algo del cajón y sacándome de mi habitación dejando entrar a sus ''Amigos'', trate de abrir la puerta pero la cerraron con seguro, que las habitaciones de hotel no deben de tener seguro?, Tonta habitación de hotel!

-Jackie, ábreme!- Grito tratando de abrir la puerta, pero obviamente no podre

-No Chaddy! Vete!- Me grita riéndose, que le sucede?

Me resigne a que jamás lograre entrar si no es que mi tierna hermanita me abre la puerta, así que me senté en un sillón, estaba bien, 5 minutos después se volvió muy aburrido, así que decidí llamar a alguien

-Veamos- Saque mi teléfono de mi bolsa del pantalón y empecé a buscar números, no tenía muchas ganas de hablar con alguien, pero era lo único que quedaba después de que mi linda hermanita me saco de mi propia habitación

-Marta, hable mucho con ella hoy- Y así empecé a buscar alguien con quien hablar en el directorio de mi teléfono

30 Minutos Después:

-Hayden, Tengo su número?, al parecer si-

15 Minutos Después:

-Sarah…quien es ella?

6 Minutos Después

-Tawni, no, no sé nada de bolsos o labiales-

-Nico, no, yo_ si_ consigo chicas-

-Grady, no, no se jugar Monos lo que sea 3D-

-Zora, no, quiero conservar todo mi cuerpo-

-Sonny,…Sonny?, la Z antes de la S, que no se archivan por orden alfabético?, Tonto teléfono!...Sonny?, no…_porque no? _Pues porque es muy ''Sunny'' _Lo que digas se__ñ__or __''__Me cae mal la chica que me gusta__''_No me gusta Sonny! _Aja y tú no eres Mackenzie en Mackenzie Falls _Hey! _Chaddy, que no lo ves? _No, y no me digas así!, Si sabes que estas discutiendo contigo mismo, verdad? Si, ahora veo porque me dicen tonto_ Hey!, yo no soy el que no admite cosas tan obvias! _No, porque me dices cosas muy tontas, y ya cállate! Bien_ Bien _No! _Cierto, olvidaba que solo haces eso con tu hermoso rayo de Sol Sonshine _Ah!, Olvídalo!

Decidí marcarle a Sonny, una parte de mí decía que si y la otra decía que no, pero necesitaba saber porque me ignoraba tanto en el estudio, claro que no se pudo resistir a mis sonrisas de CDC, pero no me hacía caso cuando la molestaba, pero pronto lo sabré:

* * *

**Que Tal?, Raro?, Si Lo Se :), Pudieron Ver El Video?, Espero Que Si!, Pronto Habra Una Nueva Votacion!, Bien, Bye!, Los Veo El Proximo Miercoles o Jueves!**

**Por Si No Pudieron Ver El Video El Link Esta En Mi Perfil :)  
**


	8. Misma Llamada, Dos Mundos

**Holi!, Ya se...Probablemente Me Quieran Matar, Pero Tengo La Razon Por No Actualizar En Dos Semanas!**

**1°: Descargue La Version De Prueba De Word 2010 Por 30 Dias, Pero Olvide Contar Los Dias, Asi Que El Miercoles Pasado Del Pasado Cuando Iba A Subir El Episodio 8 Me Salio Una Pantallita Que Me Decia Que Ya No Podia Utilizar Word Porque La Licencia Se Habia Vencido, Y Me Bloqueo Todo Sin Dejarme Hacer Nada, Despues Tuve Que Desinstalar Word, Instalarlo Otravez Y Actualizar No se Que, Y Un Monton De Cosas!**

**2°: Hice Un Video De ''Tell Me Why'' De Taylor Swift, Porque Se Menciona En Varios Episodios, Pero Lo Hice En HD, Asi Que Se Tardo Como 245 Minutos En Subirse, Y Mi Computadora Hibernaba, Ya Sabes, Las Veces Que La Dejas Y Se Pone La Pantalla En Negro Y Asi, Y Como Se Tardaba Tanto Lo Intente Como 6 Veces!, Y Termine Como A La 1:00 De La Mañana, Pero Ya Pude!, Aqui Esta El Link!:**

**.com/watch?v=RByZsXKP8zo**

**Ya saben, Solo Ponen En El Principio Y Ya!, O Si Quieren, En Mi Perfil Esta El Link Tambien, Por Si Lo Quieren Checar**

**Ok, Ahora Que Explique Porque No Actualice Pronto, Pasemos A La Historia! Y...Tengo Una Gran Noticia!...EN EL EPISODIO QUE SIGUE EMPIEZA EL CROSSOVER!, **

**Si, Ya Se, SWAC NO Me Pertenece...A La Historia!**

* * *

La llame y espere a que contestara, se tardo demasiado en contestar e inclusive se envió mi llamada a su buzón, se que lo está haciendo a propósito. La llame otra vez, se tardo en contestar, pero lo hizo:

-Hola?, Chad?- Me pregunta algo confundida

-Sonny-Le contesto con seguridad

-Si, que quieres!- Me pregunta algo fuerte, como si no quisiera hablar conmigo, eso me dolió, aunque no sé porque

-Nada, solo quiero hablar contigo- Le contesto como si no me hubiera pasado nada

-Oh, sobre que?- Me contesta, esta vez, como es ella, muy dulce, tierna y ''Sunny'', es muy extraña, no será bipolar?

-Sobre nada, solo quiero hablar contigo, escuchar tu voz, tu linda, suave y cálida voz-Contesto muy relajado empezando a mostrar mi lado ''Lindo'' como Sonny lo llamaría

-Enserio?, Digo, Porque?- Me pregunta muy confundida, aunque no la puedo ver, se que esta sonrojándose

-Porque preguntas?, Acaso no puedo llamar a mí Que Onda! Favorita?- Le pregunto mientras me acomodo en el sillón

-Si, solo que es muy raro y- Hace una pausa –Soy tu Que Onda! Favorita?-

-Pues claro que si, no te interesan los bolsos o las serpientes, cierto?- Contesto y ella ríe

-No-Contesta como si fuera obvio, _Es que es obvio, Chaddy _Cállate!

-Entonces si- afirmo con seguridad, ella lanza una pequeña risa

-Tienes algo más que decirme?- Me pregunta muy curiosa

-Solo una pregunta- Le respondo, quiero saber porque me ignoraba

-Que es?- Pregunta curiosa otra vez

-Porque me ignorabas en el estudio?- Pregunto

-Ah, eso- Responde decepcionada, sonaba como que estaba esperando otra pregunta

-No sé, bueno si se, pero no lo entenderías- Me responde algo triste

-Tratare- Le respondo tentándola a que me diga

-Tu crees Chad, enserio?, tu no puedes ver tus errores y es lo único que me haces- Me responde más triste, sentía que en ese momento iba a empezar a llorar, pero yo que le hice?, ya sé que la trato un poco mal, pero no es para tanto

-Supongo que te preguntas que me hiciste para que te dijera eso, cierto?- Me pregunta

-Pues, la verdad si- Le respondo con la verdad

-No lo ves, cierto?, Pregunta decepcionada

-Ver que?- Respondo confundido

-_Tell Me Why_- Responde casi susurrando, _Tell Me Why?_

_-_Tell Me Why?- Pregunto más confundido

-_I__'__m sick and tired of your attitude; I__'__m feeling like I don__'__t know you_- Sigue deciendome cosas raras

-Sonny eso no me contesta nada!- Exclamo desesperado, y oigo que la línea se corta,_ Me colg__ó__?_

-Sonny?- Digo tratando de escucharla, pero nada, Ups…

Sonny me corto, simplemente ya no quiso hablar con Chad Dylan Cooper!, Esa chica es rara…

Después Jackie sale de mi habitación con sus ''amigos'', salen riendo muy sospechosamente, van a la cocina y se sientan en el comedor, riendo…

Entro a mi habitación, busco mi guion para por fin poder aprenderme las líneas, no está!, donde esta mi guion?

-Jackie!, Donde esta mi guion?- Pregunto desesperado a mi hermana

-No lo sé!- Me responde riéndose, Jackie!

-Si lo sabes!- Le respondo saliendo de mi habitación y yéndola a buscar, la encuentro en la sala con mi guion en la mano

-Jackie dámelo por favor- Le suplico con una falsa sonrisa, ella dice que no con la cabeza

-Por que no tienes diario Chad?- Me pregunta decepcionada, que acaso hoy es el día de decepcionar a las personas?

-Pues porque eso es de niñas- Respondo y trato de tomar mi guion, pero mi hermana lo alejaba de mí

-Jackie, me lo podrías dar?- Le pregunto algo irritado, es mi hermanita y la quiero mucho y todo, pero es tan irritante!, Me recuerda a…_Sonny? _Tu como sabes? _Simple coincidencia_ Lo que sea!

-No- Me responde muy seria –Si- Me dice y me lo da, le doy una mirada de ''Te Odio'', me sonríe y me voy a mi ''habitación'', cuando tendrán nuestra mansión lista?

El guion era ridículo, como no lo va a ser si tengo que trabajar con Que Onda! Y su pequeño rayo de Sol _Sonshine? El rayo de Sol que necesitas como a la gravedad, en todo momento?, _No _Entonces no se de quien hablas_

Estas dos semanas serán, por alguna extraña razón, grandiosas, y por otro lado, HORRIBLES!

PV _S

Después de haber hablado con mi madre, abandonado la discusión de canciones y practicar las líneas del episodio me recosté en mi cama, hoy había sido un día muy pesado, y mañana será un día peor, no me acuerdo con quien me toca compartir el camerino, pero es una Falls, por lo que hay que prepararse antes con información detallada de cada episodio de Mackenzie Falls, es de lo único que hablan…y Chad, SONNY OLVIDALO!, _Jajaja!,_ _No puedes! _ Claro que puedo, solo que ahora…ahora…solo que ahora…_Ninguna excusa Monroe?, _No son excusas! _Si, lo que tu digas_

Mi teléfono sonó, alguien me estaba llamando me emocione porque pensé que era Lucy, me dijo que me llamaría el Domingo, pero después vi quien estaba llamando y era …_Chad? _Tu como sabes? _Simples_ _coincidencias_

Era Chad, no quise contestar, así que lo deje timbrar, pero cuando pensé que ya me había librado, llama otra vez, decidí contestar, no quiero preguntas de ''Porque no contestaste el teléfono?'' y cosas así

-Hola?, Chad?- Respondo/Contesto confundida, no quería hablar con el

-Sonny- Me contesta muy seguro

-Si, que quieres?. Pregunto algo agresiva

-Nada solo quiero hablar contigo-Me responde muy inocente

-Oh, sobre que?- pregunto dulce y cálida esta vez

-Sobre nada, solo quiero hablar contigo, escuchar tu voz, tu linda, suave y cálida voz- Me contesta con su lado tierno y lindo, Aww!, Mi linda, suave y cálida voz

-Enserio?, Digo, Porque?- Pregunto confundida y sonrojándome

-Porque preguntas?, Acaso no puedo llamar a mí Que Onda! Favorita?-Me responde

-Si, solo que es muy raro y- Hice una pausa y me doy cuenta de lo que dijo –Soy tu Que Onda! Favorita?- Pregunto algo emocionada y confundida al mismo tiempo

-Pues claro que si, no te interesan los bolsos o las serpientes, cierto?- Contesta y rio

-No-Contesto como si fuera obvio

-Entonces si- afirma con seguridad y lanzo otra pequeña risa

-Tienes algo más que decirme?- Pregunto curiosa

-Solo una pregunta- Responde

-Que es?- Pregunto curiosa otra vez

-Porque me ignorabas en el estudio?- Pregunta muy serio

-Ah, eso- Respondo algo decepcionada, estaba esperando una pregunta como…olvídalo…

-No sé, bueno si se, pero no lo entenderías- Le contesto algo triste, pero trate de no hacerlo muy notorio

-Tratare- Me responde tratando de hacer que le diga

-Tu crees Chad, enserio?, tu no puedes ver tus errores y es lo único que me haces- Respondo más triste, esta vez no lo pude ocultar, en ese momento el sentimiento era tan grande que no podía evitar las ganas de llorar

-Supongo que te preguntas que me hiciste para que te dijera eso, cierto?- Pregunto

-Pues, la verdad si- Me responde honestamente

-No lo ves, cierto?, Pregunto decepcionada

-Ver que?- Responde confundido

-_Tell Me Why_- Contesto casi susurrando, _Tell Me Why__…_

_-_Tell Me Why?- Pregunta más confundido

-_I__'__m sick and tired of your attitude; I__'__m feeling like I don__'__t know you_- Empiezo a cantar el estribillo de la canción, Por favor que entienda!

-Sonny eso no me contesta nada!- Exclama desesperado, estaba hecha pedazos, no tenía el valor de decirle toda la verdad, y si no tengo el valor el sufrimiento nunca acabara, así que prácticamente solo hay que…Resignarse…Empecé a llorar, pero colgué el teléfono antes de que él pudiera darse cuenta de mis lagrimas que podría escuchar pero no ver, no verme hundiéndome en el océano de la desesperación tratando de llegar a la isla de la felicidad pero solo pudiendo alcanzar la isla del silencio, la isla en el que los gritos de tu boca no gritan

Jamás me había sentido así, soy ''Sonshine'', soy muy feliz, mi sueño, todo lo que alguna vez quise, Lo estoy viviendo!, pero Chad…Ugh!

Cuando so no el teléfono y vi que era él, me emocione, no sé porque, simplemente lo hice, pero no conteste, no quería hablar con él en realidad, _y odias hacer lo que mi mente me dice y no lo que mi coraz__ó__n manda _Mi corazón no me mandaba que contestara el teléfono! _Lo siento pero si lo hice _Estoy hablando con mi corazón? _Si, pero porque no me escuchas cuando tienes que escucharme? _Como puedo hacer eso? _Simplemente tienes que dejarte llevar por el primer impulso _Primer impulso? _Si Sonny no creo que sea tan difícil de entender! _Lo siento

Mi madre no oyó mi llanto, de suerte, no quería iniciar una plática con un gran discurso sobre cómo evitar malas influencias y no dejar que te afecten.

Termine de llorar, solo fueron 15 minutos, no fue tanto, comparado con la vez a los cuatro años cuando mi muñeca de la sirenita se mojo y dejo de cantar…eso fue traumante!

Bien, cuando me recupere leí el guion, sigo sin creer lo de la jardinería en medio del océano pero ya que!

Cuando tuve las líneas memorizadas decidí descansar un poco, olvidarme de todo…Y recordé la ves que Lucy me conto de su sueño en el que Barney era gigante y destruía Wisconsin…En fin, Mañana el Crossover empezara, Dos largas semanas de grabaciones con el fastidioso y engreído elenco de Mackenzie Falls, Dos largas semanas de Tawni quejándose de tener que compartir el camerino con más de una persona, De Tawni quejándose de Marta por pensar que el labial Moka-Cacao-Moka es mejor que el Cacao-Moka-Cacao, Y dos semanas con…_Chad? _Como lo sabes? _Piensas en el todo el tiempo, supongo que ya es costumbre _Eso no es cierto! _Eso dices tu _Si, eso digo yo!

Estas dos semanas serán, por alguna extraña razón, grandiosas, y por otro lado, HORRIBLES!

* * *

**Y?, Como Estuvo?, Les Gusto?, Nos..._Vemos_?, Luego!**


End file.
